


five ancestors

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Beatrisia Catardi [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five ancestors of the Winchester brothers'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five ancestors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Order of the Knife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252292) by [EllieMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki). 



The idea that Mary Campbell had ancestors on the Mayflower is a flat-out lie. She did have ancestors who settled in the future United States in the 1600s, but there's a world of difference between 1620 Massachusetts and 1685 East Jersey. Among the passengers on the _Henry and Francis_ was one William Campbell: secondary occupation, hunter. William chose to travel to the colonies precisely because they were untamed lands, with, undoubtedly, new monsters to contend with. He was right, but it never occurred to him to wonder whether the Lenape had their own ways of dealing with said monsters. They did and do; the hunters among their number are why the Jersey Devil is extinct now.

Among William Campbell's ancestors is counted Seàrlaid Caimbeul. William never laid eyes on Seàrlaid's famous knife, though, and the knife barely rates a mention in the Campbell family histories as kept by the Campbells in the New World.

Through Seàrlaid and through the famous mobility of US folk, John Winchester and Mary Campbell are cousins. Seàrlaid's many-greats-granddaughter Rebecca rejected the hunting life and ran away from home to marry a man with whom she would have children, one of whose descendants would marry Robert Winchester and have a son named John.

Mary never knew this herself, but counted among her ancestors on Deanna's side is a Diné woman named Anaba. Her story is not a happy one. She did, however, pass her talent for silversmithing on to her several-generations-removed daughter; the bracelet Mary wears, Mary made.

John would be horrified to know this, but his Italian ancestors include Lucia Melini née Catardi. Lucia's mother is famous in their little corner of Italy for saving their village from the Black Death, which John would be proud of if he didn't know how she came by the power to do that, and who she became. (No one tell Sam or Dean.)


End file.
